


Needing to Forget

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW March Bingo [7]
Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio needs to forget and stranger is the perfect way to do it.</p><p>prompt: Sex with a Stranger</p><p>This is a teaser for a crossover/AU big bang sharpiesgal and I will be writing this spring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing to Forget

Horatio sat at the bar wishing he was a lot drunker than he was. He needed something to take the images of the murdered children out of his mind and Susan, being his bartender and a good friend, had cut him off early, before he could get totally numb. Right now he wasn't thanking her, but he was pretty sure he would tomorrow.

Loosing himself in the haze of anonymous sex wasn't even an option as he looked around the bar. Too many couples, too many seriously straight men, and a woman was *not* what he wanted right now. He wanted to be fucked and fucked hard. That was until he watched the blond man walk in with jeans tight enough to show off his package off perfectly. He watched as the man headed to the bar and sat just a spot or two away from him and ordered a bottle of beer. Not a draft but a bottle. He continued to nurse his last scotch as he watched the blond man mouth the bottle as he drank and wondered what those lips would feel like wrapped around his cock.

With a sigh, Horatio stood up and pulled his half drank glass to him. If he sat there any longer watching the blond, he was going to embarrass himself. So he carried his glass and headed toward the door.

"Horatio, where do you think you are going?"

"The patio," he answered Susan's question not bothering to look back at her as he pushed the door open.

"It's raining out there."

"So what. It's Florida. The rain is warm," he answered again, as he walked through the door. He never saw the look pass between Susan and the blond.

Sitting down in one of the wooden lounge type chairs he pulled a second over with his feet and propped his feet up on the chair. Leaning back, he cradled his glass on his chest sipping occasionally as he willed his erection to go away.

Hearing the door open and close, he didn't bother looking, he just. Took a sip of his scotch and said, "Susan, I don't need a babysitter."

"Never have I ever been called Susan, and babysitting is not in any job description I've ever held."

"Fuck," Horatio muttered as he sat up quickly and looked over at the blond holding two bottles of beer in his hands. The current object of his lust was standing before him in the rain with an extra bottle off beer in his hands. "What do you want?"

"You looked like you could use a friend, so I convinced the bartender to let me bring you a beer."

"And what if I really didn't want to talk about it?" Horatio countered, which was pretty much the truth. He didn't want to talk about what kept him up at night because he saw the broken bodies every time he closed his eyes.

"Then I will sit and drink with you, kind of my duty since I convinced The bartender to also give me this."

Horatio looked at the blond and noticed the bottle of scotch in the other hand. "What did you promise her to let you have it?" Now he was suspicious.

"That I would drive you home, before or after you finished it."

"Drive me home now so we don't have the busy body giving me her disapproving glare while we drink," he stated. Susan did tend to mother hen him, plus having the blond drive him home gave him a better than average chance of getting fucked.

"After you."

Horatio took the offered hand, allowing the stranger to pull him up and together they headed toward a shiny black Jeep Wrangler.

"By the way, my friends call me Trip."

"Horatio," he said getting into Trip's car. When the blond was pulling out of the parking lot, Horatio instructed, "head west to the next key and turn right. I'm at the end of the road."

"Rather isolated aren't you?"

Horatio just smiled as the crossed the bridge and debated telling Trip the truth, but then decided what the hell. "Better that way. No one to piss off when I walk down my beach on the buff to go swimming."

"You do that a lot?"

"Every chance I get," Horatio stated with a laugh, pointing out the road to turn down.

"Tell me you aren't contemplating doing that tonight?"

"I might," he answered with a shrug. If he couldn't drink himself into oblivion, and he still wasn't sure he could get Trip to fuck him senseless, then swimming until he couldn't swim any longer might do the trick.

"You'll drown yourself."

"Thought that was your purpose here. To keep me from doing anything stupid?"

"I believe Susan wanted me to keep you from killing yourself."

"Hmmm..." Horatio thought for a moment. "So let's take that bottle of Southern Comfort and sit in the hot tub."

"You have a hot tub too?"

"Of course. This might be Florida but sometimes it does get too cold to swim, and the sound of the water helps me think."

"So hot tub it is."

"You planning on staying then," Horatio asked as they pulled to a stop in front of his house..

"You think I'd miss the chance of seeing you walk naked down the beach."

Horatio got put of the car and met Trip in front of the jeep. Pushing him against the hood, he ground his groin against Trip's asking, "Are you flirting with me?"

"If you can't tell I'm making a pass at you then you've definitely had too much to drink."

He didn't bother answering Trip with words, he pushed in and claimed the blond's mouth for a demanding kiss that was answered in kind.

"Jesus, your mouth should be illegal."

"Arrest me then, because I plan on doing a lot more with my mouth before you fuck me," Horatio stated before biting at Trip's neck. Only to be pushed away.

"House. Now."

"Demanding aren't you?" Horatio said as he pulled Trip away from the Jeep and headed toward the front door

"You started this, and y can't tell me you haven't wanted fucked since I walked in the door of the bar."

Once again he answered on action pushing Trip against the door, claiming Trip's mouth as he reached down to cup the blond's cock. "And what about you? You've been hard since we walked out of the bar together."

"Horatio, you are every gay mans wet dream; a red headed cop."

"Who said I was a cop?" Horatio asked as he fumbled with the key. Trip's body pressed against his and the blond's hands on his hips were making it hard to concentrate.

"Susan."

They both said together.

Horatio stumbled through the door with Trip right behind him undoing his clothes. He knew there was no way they were going to make it to the hot tub let alone have another drink. Not with both of them hard and wanting. Turning toward his bed room, he was backed through the door until he hit the bed. Both of them fighting damp clothes to reveal skin and when they finally had skin bared, Horatio moaned as Trip pushed him back on the bed and covered his body.

"How do you want it," Trip whispered in Horatio's ear.

"Fuck me," Horatio moaned and laid back enjoying every sensation as Trip worked his body over.

"Supplies?"

"Bedstead drawer," Horatio stuttered, pointing to the stand, as Trip laid between his legs blowing air across his cock. He groaned as Trip moved, brushing against his cock as he reached for the lube and condems.

"Shhh," Trip whispered as kissed him.

"Hurry the fuck up," Horatio growled as Trip took his time returning to his position between his legs.

"Demanding aren't you?"

"You have no idea," Horatio said with a laugh turned to a moan as Trip sucked his cock down and slipped a lubed finger into his ass.

"Happy now?" Trip asked pulling off Horatio's cock with a pop.

"More..." Horatio pleaded babbling as Trip continued to suck his cock and work fingers in and out of his body bringing him to the edge over and over again until he couldn't form words from the desire. He clenched his fingers in Trip's hair and pulled hard when he couldn't take too much more. Spreading his legs, he moaned as Trip pushed completely in in one swift move. The burn, the fulling, he couldn't get enough of the feeling. Trip leaned down to kiss him deeply before pulling away, hooking his arms under His knees and started to pound into him.

He felt his orgasm coming and shouted out as he came all over both their chests. It wasn't too much longer before he felt the final thrust that indicated Trip yes coming as well. He barely remembered Trip wiping his body off or the feel of the blond curled next to him, fingers lightly running up and down his chest as sleep came.

*^*^*

Horatio woke as the sun came through the windows. He ass hurt from being well fucked and he smiled. He didn't expect his 'date' to stay but just once he'd like to have someone to wake up with.

Reaching over he found a glass of water, two aspirin, and a note.

"Horatio, hated to leave, but business calls. Hope to meet you again. Trip."

With a smile, he folded the note and hoped to see the blond again if for no other reason than the fact he had the first good nights sleep without dreams of murdered children in a very long time.


End file.
